Yes, she is
by Mishaemani
Summary: A very dense Rukia meets an annoying guy she knew back in middle school. Ever since he met Rukia, Ichigo always thought of her as his friend but when they meet again, she does not fully remember him but for some reason, he can't help but be close to her. OOC warning


''Rukia, are you sure you don't want me to drop by tonight? I can if you want me to.'' My sister asked in an almost apologetic manner and it was clear by her voice that it would be difficult for her to come by so I told her its alright and got back to packing my things.

My sister is the most important person in my life. Ever since my father's death, I have been living with my sister and I can't remember the last time we sat together to share a meal. I probably shouldn't think about it too much because it might be a bit of a bother to her but since I'd be moving to Tokyo soon, I had wished that we would atleast spend some time before I depart. It is to be expected though. My sister works all day long to secure our living and if I start complaining, it would look selfish on my part. After finishing my high school, I decided that I wanted to major in arts and somehow I got into Kansei University which is one of the best universities in Tokyo. I look forward to my life in college because I'm going to provide for myself by working random jobs. Its high time that I get off my sister's shoulders. I know its going to be hard and my sister is probably not going to approve much of that idea but I intend to try my hardest and lessen the burden on her.

Growing up, I never felt like I had as many friends as I would have liked. My sister always attributes my lack of friends to the fact that I don't smile often. I wonder if being able to smile would get you some friends but I do make it a point not to laugh at pointless things. Why would I laugh at something that's not funny? As long as I live without interfering in someone's life, I should be fine.

I wonder if I should make a list of all the things Hisana needs to run the home before I go to Tokyo. Because my sister always works, I became quite the cook and I remember feeding a guy back in middle school whose used to come by often to taste my cooking. I remember because he was particularly mean to me but after he got to taste my cooking, he used to come by often and because of him, I had to spend more on the grocery shopping than I usually did. It was an inconvenience but I let it slide as he helped me out that one time. Now that I think about it, I faintly remember his face but I do not remember his name. May be it would come back to me if I were to see him again but I doubt it.

For me, the only goal in my life is to be able to sustain on my own and all other trivial things do no matter to me. I would also love to own a chappy store but it is probably not as significant as my first goal.

''Rukia, sleep.'' my sister sends me a message and that is when I realize that its been too late and that I should perhaps sleep if I do not want to risk sleeping on the first day of my class.

I wonder if I'd be able to do what I want in college? Before my mind starts working on not so useful thoughts, I laid down my eyes to sleep.

* * *

Kansei University. It is as big as I had assumed it to be. I found myself in class 2-B and it is indeed going to be a tough job ahead of me to find my class in this huge mess but I'm sure I'd be able to find my class... at least by the end of today optimistically speaking.

''Rukia?'' a voice called out to me.

I turned back to see a guy with an annoyed look on his face.

He looked familiar but I was not entirely sure if I had ever seen him so I stood there with a question mark expression on my face.

''Rukia.. wait, you don't remember me?'' he asked as if he was surprised that I wouldn't remember a guy with orange hair, untidy look, annoyed expression on his face and that stupid scar on his forhead.. and that's when it hit me that I actually knew him.

''Ichi..Ichika?''

''Ichigo.. Rukia. You still have difficulty remembering my name huh? Make sure you remember it this time around because we are both in the same class and trust me, you would need me a lot'' He smiled as he caught my hand and dragged me forward.


End file.
